New World, New Adventures
by legolas-lover-baby
Summary: When three girls are zapped into Middle-Earth they bring modern technology to help the fellowship. Crazy story. You'll like it. Chapter 4 is up. YEHHH.
1. The Movie, and the World

Chapter 1  
  
The Movie and The World   
  
Kristen Whitney and her best friend Emma Shaw sat in front of the TV at a timeshare that Kristen's parents had rented and were letting them stay there for a week before they came. Kristen had put in a movie and was waiting for their other friend, Sara Wellington, to come back in with the popcorn so she could start the movie. They were going to watch The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
"Sara! Come on, we want to watch the movie!" Kristen yelled.  
  
"Just a sec," Sara replied and walked out carrying a big bowl of popcorn and three cans of Sprite. She put the popcorn on the coffee table and gave Emma and Kristen their drinks. Kristen started the movie and everyone watched intently.  
  
This was their favorite movie to watch. It was especially fun for them to watch as a group because they would take the role of one of the hobbits and when the time came they would say the hobbits lines. They usually played either Frodo Merry of Pippin, but every once in a while someone would decide to be Sam. Today Kristen was playing Frodo Emma was playing Merry and Sara was Pippin. When it got to Bilbo's party they really started to get into it.  
  
"Done," Sara said.  
  
"You're supposed to stick it in the ground," Emma said. "It is in the ground," Sara said. "Outside," Emma said. "This was your idea!" Sara said. Then they got to everyone's favorite part, The Green Dragon. That's when they all started singing along with them. All of a sudden the power went out and there was a glow of light behind the TV. Kristen, who had been sitting on the floor, got up and looked behind the TV. When she fell backwards her friends gave her questioning looks until they saw that the light had risen and was now right on top of the TV. They looked even more closely and saw that it was a tiny person with wings. "A fairy?" Sara whispered to herself. "Actually an elf," the person said. "You're to small to be an elf," Emma replied. "The only reason I look small here is because I'm in a completely different world. You see, I'm from Middle-earth and since I came here it made me look like a fairy. The same thing is going to happen to you when I take you back to Middle-earth with me, only instead of a fairy two of you will become hobbit's and the other one will become an elf." "Wait, who even said we wanted to go back to Middle-earth with you?" Sara asked. "Me!" Emma and Kristen yelled at the same time. They both wanted to go so they could meet the two characters they liked, Frodo and Legolas. "If you don't go the story will be lost forever. You have to help the Fellowship save the story or else you will never be able to watch this movie again or at least not the way it's told," the person said. "Alright, but before we do anything you say what's your name?" Sara asked. "My name is Isung. I am an elf of the sky, another reason I look like a fairy to you. Now go, collect your things, but do not bring your clothes." "Don't bring any clothes?" Kristen asked. "That's right, clothes will be provided for you there. Now go!" Isung replied. The girls ran back to their rooms and grabbed the things that they wanted to bring. Emma was done first and came into Kristen's room. She went through the bag that Kristen was packing. "Your laptop? Is that really a necessity?" she asked. "You know me, I can't go a day without being on my computer. Plus, with this one I have access to the Internet anywhere I go," Kristen replied. "Come on, I can't wait to meet Frodo" "What about Legolas?" Emma asked. "Who cares about him? Don't you remember the famous words of Gimli? I believe they were 'No one trust an elf!'" Kristen replied smiling. "Hey!" Emma yelled hitting Kristen. When they got back to the living room Sara was already waiting there. "Can we just get this over with?" she asked. Right after she said that they were all in the garden at the House of Elrond. Kristen looked at herself and noticed that she was in completely different clothes and she wasn't wearing any shoes, but had hobbit feet. When she reached up she felt her ears were pointed. "I'm a hobbit!" Sara yelled at the same time as Kristen. "I'm an elf!" Emma yelled from behind. "I told that would happen. Were you not listening when I said that?" Isung asked. "Hey, Kristen, how does it feel to be the short one now?" Emma asked snickering. "Ha, ha, very funny. Just wait till we get back home, then we'll see who's laughing," Kristen replied. They heard a sound like someone clearing their throat come from behind and they all turned around. Standing there was the Fellowship along with Lord Elrond. "Nice of you ladies to finally join us. Would you mind introducing yourselves?" Lord Elrond said. "I'd be happy to. My name is Kristen Whitney," Kristen said. "Kristen Whitney? What kind of a name is that?" Frodo asked. "A very common one where I come from. You may think it's weird here, but when the Lord of the Rings books first came out where I live people were asking what kind of names are these? This Frodo Baggins is a strange name, so are the rest of these. Peregrin Took? Meriadoc Brandybuck? Samwise Gamgee? Legolas Greenleaf? Aragorn a.k.a. Aragorn a.k.a. King Elessar? Gimli? Gandalf? Elrond? Arwen? And so many other names from Middle-earth," Kristen replied. "We understand, now who are these other two?" Elrond asked. "These are my friends Emma Shaw and Sara Wellington," Kristen replied. "Well, since you seem to already know who we are is there any need for us to introduce ourselves or can we move on?" Elrond asked. "We can go on," Kristen said. "First of all would you please tell us where you're from?" "We're from Pennsylvania." "Where's that?" Pippin asked. "It's in the United States of America. It's a country on the planet earth," Sara replied. "Oh, so you're from a different planet? That explains a lot," Pippin replied. "I highly doubt I'm from the same planet as them," Sara replied. "Well, if you are from a different planet than we are the people there must be very strange," Emma said. Sara was about to reply when everyone heard a scream. Them and everyone who had been watching them turned to see Kristen sitting with her laptop out. "What in the world?" Sara asked. "Sorry, but while you two were bickering I decided to check my email and, and look at this!" she said turning her laptop to face them. The others also looked. What they saw amazed Emma and Sara, but the others didn't seem to understand. "You've been invited to the premier of the Lord of the Rings the Return of the King! You are so lucky!" Emma said. "Take us with you!" Sara said. "Maybe if you had written an award winning book you would be able to go to," Kristen said. "Besides, it says bring a date not a friend." "I was just joking," Sara said. "Why do you need to go to a premier and meet the actors when you can meet the real characters?" Emma asked. "Orlando Bloom will be there," Kristen replied. "Yeah, but Legolas is right here," Emma said with a smile. "It's not like we're staying here. As soon as this thing is over we're going back to the real world," Kristen replied. As they were talking Kristen accidentally pressed a button and it went to the next email. A picture of each member of the Fellowship showed up and Merry looked at it. "Hey! That looks like us!" Merry said. Everyone else looked at the pictures and then looked at Kristen. Kristen looked at her computer and then looked at Emma. "Emma! I told you I only needed Frodo's picture and you gave me the whole Fellowship!" Kristen yelled. "Sorry, but I couldn't find any pictures of him that you already had!" Emma replied. "I gave you the website that had the picture I wanted and I couldn't get to!" Kristen said calming down. "The website was under construction!" Emma was about to say something else, but was cut off by Frodo. "What does this have to do with my picture?" he asked. "I needed a picture for the cover of my book. There was supposed to be a picture of Legolas and Glarawen on the front with a border of pictures of the Fellowship on the back. I had asked Emma to get me a picture that I couldn't get to, but instead she sends me this!" Kristen replied. "There will be enough time to get things cleared up later. Right now I need to explain what you are doing here and why you were the ones chosen to come on this journey," Elrond said. "Um, can I just ask one question?" Legolas asked and Elrond nodded. "Who is Glarawen?" "Glarawen is a character I made up. It's a whole different story. I'll tell you later," Kristen replied. "Now onto business!" 


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2 The Beginning They set out the very next day and walked in a single file line. Gandalf was in the front followed by the rest in this order: Legolas, Emma, Sara, Kristen, Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Sam, Gimli, and Aragorn. After their conversation yesterday Kristen didn't know what to think of everything. I seemed to her as if this was going to be almost as dangerous as Frodo and Sam's quest with the ring. They were going to have to travel all the way back to Mordor where the records of the journey were being kept with the workers who were cleaning it up, but a new evil was found as they went deeper in the lands and the records had been lost. It was now up to the Fellowship and the three girls to get them back. All day they traveled over the Misty Mountains. Once they reached the bottom it was dusk, so they decided to set up camp. Everyone had a job to do; Frodo and Kristen had to cook dinner, Emma and Legolas had to collect firewood, Pippin and Sara had to get water, Merry and Sam had to go fishing, and the rest went hunting. Kristen and Frodo were alone at camp while the others went to do their jobs. They sat in silence until Frodo finally spoke. "So, uh, you were a human before you came here?" he asked. Kristen looked up from the piece a grace she had been tearing apart. "Yeah, It's weird now, being a hobbit I mean. Before I came here I was 5' 4" now I'm 3' 4" I'm not used to being so, well, short. Not that there's anything wrong with being a hobbit. It will just take me some time to get used to it," Kristen said. "It's alright, don't worry," Frodo said laughing a little. "Are you always like this?" "Like what?" "You seem so different from any lass I've ever met. I don't know, maybe it's just because we're from different worlds," he said and paused for a minute to think. "So, of all the Fellowship who was your favorite?" "Let me think about this one for a minute, uh you!" a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Emma standing there with Legolas a few feet behind. "You're all she ever talked about!" "Oh, and you're so innocent yourself! We had to cover the TV screen whenever Legolas came on or else you would had run up to it and kissed it! That is something you never saw me doing." "Well, at least I didn't pause the movie every time his face came on the screen." "No, you just had me do that for you!" "Well. alright, you win." "Thank you!" Kristen said. The whole time they were talking Frodo and Legolas had been trying to get the fire started. They couldn't help but smile every time one of the girls made a comment. The rest of them came back after a little bit. Pippin put the water on the fire once he and Sara came back. Gimli came back with a rabbit and Aragorn had a small buck. Sam and Merry had one fish each. Kristen and Frodo began to cook the dinner as everyone else either slept or rested. "I don't understand how you can go back to the place that you lost your finger," Kristen said as she cut some meat. "To tell you the truth I don't understand either. I just have this feeling that I have to go. Haven't you ever thought about going on an adventure?" Frodo replied. "I think about going on adventures all the time, but I know I would never be able to go on one where I live. I would be able to wander around town like an idiot, but that's the best I'd be able to do," Kristen said and smiled when she heard Frodo chuckle. "You have a good sense of humor. Something like that is hard to find in these lands nowadays. So many people were changed during the war and almost no one changed back. I remember the good times we used to have at the Green Dragon. There are very few days when someone laughs or has fun. I miss the laughter of the children playing and the sound of people having a good time." "I don't know what I'd do without being able to laugh. I know it must have been hard for people to go through things like that, but you went through even worse stuff and yet you still know how to have a good time. I remember a song that you sang at the Green Dragon with Merry and Pippin the night Gandalf told you about the ring." "Oh really, was this on that movie to?" "Yes, it was." "What was it? I'd love to hear it again. It's been so long since I heard anyone sing." "Alright then, here it goes," Kristen said and began to sing as she dumped the meat into the pot. Hey! Ho! To the bottle I go To heal my heart and drown my woe Rain may fall and wind may blow But there still be--- many miles to go Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain And stream that flows from hill to plain Better than rain or a rippling brook She was going to go on, but another voice interrupted her and sang: Is a mug of beer inside this Took! She looked up to see that everyone had been listening and Pippin had taken his part in singing the song. Everyone clapped and complimented her on her singing. "That was wonderful!" Frodo said. "Thank you. I probably wouldn't have done that if I had known that everyone was going to be listening," Kristen replied. "Why not?" Frodo asked. "I've never really been one to do things like that in front of very many people. I'm very shy," Kristen said. "Talk about it," Emma mumbled, but it was loud enough for Kristen to hear. "Say all you want about me being shy, but you'll never be as famous as me," Kristen replied. "Unless by some miracle an agent finds you and asks you to star in the biggest movie ever. That movie would have to be bigger than the Lord of the Rings and that's hard to beat." "Whatever, oh, if you're so shy why are you staring in the movie based on the book you wrote?" Emma asked. "To make you jealous," Kristen replied. "How so?" Emma asked. "They got someone who looks almost exactly like Orlando Bloom to play Legolas," Kristen replied. "Why don't they just get the real Legolas?" Sara asked. Emma and Kristen look at her with a look that said 'have you gone crazy or what?' "Sorry, stupid question." "And I always thought that Sara was the one who never thought about such stupid ideas!" Kristen said. "Shut up," Sara replied. " Girls, girls calm down, lets fight tommorow." Emma said 


	3. New Friends, New Attacks GREAT!

Kristen woke with a start breathing heavily. "It was just a dream. A really, really bad dream," she told herself and looked around. It was still dark and it looked like everyone was asleep. She tried to go back to sleep, but every time she did the terrible dream came back to her. After a while she decided to pray. She prayed that God would guide and protect her and her friends through whatever happens on this trip. She sat there for a while doing nothing. Finally she decided to watch a movie seeing as no one else was awake. She got her laptop and, not wanting disturb anyone, climbed into a tree. She loved climbing trees. The natural beauty of seeing as far as the eye could see. She understood why the elves enjoyed being in trees, such peacefulness and wonder, especially in these trees she found. There was some kind of magic in it. Back home whenever she had a bad day she would climb into a tree with her CD player and sit there for hours hoping that the next day would come and everything could be forgotten. Kristen decided to watch Star Wars Episode II. Along with The Lord of the Rings and The Matrix it was her favorite movie. She was almost to the part when Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme were to be executed when someone came up to sit beside her. She was sitting on a very large branch so she knew that it could hold at least three people, but she was still surprised and was even more surprised when she saw who was sitting next to her. She was so surprised she jumped and took the headphones she had been wearing off. "Legolas!" she yelled. He looked at the expression on her face and chuckled. "I 'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you come up here a little over an hour ago and was curious to see what you were doing. What are you doing?" Legolas asked. "I was watching a movie on my laptop," she replied. "What movie is that?" he asked. He had been the first to actually grasp the fact that the girls were from a different world and the things in that world were different from stuff here. He understood a lot of the things they were explaining to him in an hour while it took everyone else about two hours to actually grasp the concept of everything. He just thought it was because he was so much older than everyone else. "It's called Star Wars Episode II Attack of the Clones." "Star Wars?" he asked confused. "What is that?" "It's about these other planets and the things there that lead to the destruction of the Republic. It's hard to explain, but maybe we'll have time during this whole journey and I'll be able to let you watch this movie and some of the others." "Others, as in more?" "Yes, there are six movies total. There are actually nine books in the series, but the director and writer of them said that he wasn't going to make the last three books into movies for reasons I will not explain because it will just add more questions," she said with a smile. "I understand," he replied and smiled back at her. "You want to see something from my planet? That is something that doesn't have anything to do with technology," she asked. "How can you do that?" he asked becoming confused. "We have these things called cameras. They're like an instant portrait, only more lifelike. I can save the pictures onto my computer." "I think it would be nice to see something like that," he said. "There are a lot of them. You may see some pictures of you and the rest of the Fellowship, but don't mind that," she said and started showing him the pictures she had collected over the years. He was amazed at how much different they all looked like as humans. There were so many pictures they sat there for almost two hours looking at all of them with a simple explanation of what was going on the picture. They were so caught up in the pictures and sometimes even laughing at something Kristen had said or at the picture that they didn't even notice that the others had woken up and were frantic wondering what had happened to them. They were so high up in the tree that the rest couldn't hear them laughing. All of a sudden they heard some shouting from further out in the forest. "Kristen! Legolas! Where are you?!" they heard from various members of the group all from a different location. "Sounds like the others are awake. I think they think we were captured during the night," Legolas said. He started to climb down and Kristen followed. When she reached the ground she felt short next to him, but didn't let that faze her since she was getting used to the feeling. When she looked around she saw that everyone had left except for Pippin. "Where have you been!? Everyone thought the Dark Lord had come back and captured you!" he said when he saw them. He called for the others to come back and told them not to explain anything until everyone was back. "Alright, where were you?" Sara asked after everyone was back. "Let me see. Sara! You of all people should know!" Kristen practically yelled. "Why should I know?" "I climb into them whenever I've had a bad day and elves love them!" "Why would you be in a tree?" she asked after a few minutes. "Because I had a bad dream so I went up there to watch a movie and I guess Legolas followed me up," Kristen said. "I showed him some pictures of home," she said after a minute and suddenly became sad. "You know what's funny." "What?" Emma asked curiously. "I didn't think I'd really miss Caleb," Kristen said laughing a little. "I know what you mean. It seems I miss Ellie," Emma replied. "Whose Caleb and Ellie?" Merry asked. "Caleb is Kristen's younger brother and Ellie is Emma's younger sister," Legolas said and everyone, except Kristen, looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that?" Emma asked. "I showed him pictures from home," Kristen replied. "Oh, pictures! Of course, I see," Emma said. "How stupid of me not to put two and two together!" "Speaking of pictures I forgot my laptop in the tree! I'll be back down in a minute," Kristen said and began climbing up to where she had been sitting. When she was half way to the ground she heard a noise come from the tree beside the one she was in. When she looked over she saw the most horrific looking creature she had ever seen, an orc. She screamed as it jumped at her, but she easily jumped to the next branch to safety. When she reached the ground everyone was looking at her waiting for an explanation of the scream. She simply pointed to the tree as the orc jumped out and the Fellowship immediately took out their weapons. "Quickly now! There could still be danger!" Gandalf said after Legolas shot the orc with an arrow. Everyone began to run with Gandalf in the lead. 


	4. The Switch

It had been two days since the orc had "attacked" their camp. They were camped along the Anduin River and were planning to set out as soon as the sun dawned on the horizon with the boats they had gotten from a small town only about a mile away. Aragorn was on watch as everyone slept, or looked like they were asleep, for that matter. He was deep in thought so he didn't notice one person slipping into the shadows and sit next to the river, but Emma did. She lightly shook the hobbit next to her to get her to wake up. When the hobbit opened her eyes to see who was disturbing her sleep she groaned and rolled onto her other side. Emma rolled her eyes and tried again, this time succeeding in getting the hobbit to listen to her. "What do you want?" the hobbit asked rolling back over to look at Emma. "Kristen, I think something's wrong with Sara," Emma replied. "You know she doesn't like being away from her family for any more than two weeks and I think coming to a different world isn't helping." Kristen stood up and looked around trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Once she did she finally saw Sara and started walking over to her with Emma following. Kristen sat down next to Sara and Emma did the same. Kristen looked at Sara with a worried look. She had never seen Sara like this; she looked like she was scared. "Sara, are you okay?" Kristen asked. Sara just shook her head and wiped away the tears welling up in her eyes. "What's the matter?" Kristen asked. Sara just sat for a moment before answering. "I want to go home," Sara replied. Kristen closed her eyes, she had been afraid of this. "Why?" Emma asked. "I was fine until that orc came to our camp. Kristen could have died and I realized that that could have been me. I never wanted to come here in the first place!" Sara said. The orc had scared her! That's why she has been acting so strange the past couple of days! Kristen thought. "You think it will happen again?" Emma asked. "I don't know, but I do know that I don't want to be here if it does happen," Sara said looking out at the running water. "But there is no way to get you back home. Besides, there has to be three of us here. Where would we find someone else?" Kristen said trying to get everything sorted out in her brain. "Ashley seems more interested in this stuff then I am. What about her, or Caleb or Ellie? Even they are more interested in this then me," Sara said. "Caleb! I may have said I missed him, but not enough to let him tag along as my shadow! He's been doing that since he was born!" Kristen yelled getting the attention of everyone else at the camp who were, by now, awake and getting ready to leave. "And what is with Ellie?! How can you tell us to bring her along when you know that I can't stand her!?" Emma practically screamed. "Sorry! I just thought I'd make the suggestion, I wasn't telling you to bring them if you didn't want to!" Sara replied. "If there was any way to get back we'd bring Ashley along, but we can't get back," Kristen said going into her brainstorming mode, which, by now, her two friends had gotten used to. "Maybe Gandafl could help us! I remember hearing Lord Elrond talking to him just before we left. He was thanking Gandalf for helping Isung get to our world and bring us back," Emma said. "It's worth a try. Emma, since it was your idea you can ask him. I think he got mad at me when I disappeared today, delaying our journey," Kristen said. All three laughed as they remembered what she had done. ~*~FLASHBACK ~*~ They had just entered the small town that no one in the group knew the name of, and were in search of boats. They finally found some and while Gandalf tried to make a deal with the seller Kristen absent mindedly wandered off. No one seemed to notice that she was gone until Frodo went to talk to her, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Kristen?" he asked. Everyone gave him a puzzled look like he had gone insane and looked around to find her and point her to the poor hobbit, but to avail. Frodo told Gandalf, who was still trying to make a deal with the seller, what had happened. They talked about it until Frodo came back with the news that they would go to look for Kristen while Gandalf made a deal with the seller. They searched the small town for about an hour before Sara and Emma found her. It turned out that someone had asked her to watch their children they left for five minutes. When they returned they invited her back to their house for something to eat. Being a hobbit, she accepted, without telling anyone else, and left. When they returned and told everyone what had happened they all laughed, everyone, that is, except for Gandalf ~*~END FLASHBACK~*~ "Why can't Sara ask?" Emma asked. "Because. she just can't. Now go! We will be right behind you," Kristen said standing up and pushing Emma, who was already standing, towards where Gandalf was resting against a tree smoking his pipe. Emma walked over to Gandalf with the hobbits on her heals. "Gandalf?" she asked. Gandalf looked up. "Yes?" he asked. "We have a question," Emma said. "We were wandering if there was any possible way to get us back home for about five minutes." "Why?" "Well, you see, Sara is home sick, so we thought that we could go home, drop her off, get another one of our friends, Ashley, and come back. Ashley should be at the time-share by now. Please," Emma said as the other two gave him pleading looks. "Alright, alright. Get ready," Gandalf said standing up. He chanted for a minute and the next thing they knew they were back in the time-share. They noticed a smell coming from the kitchen and ran to see what it was. Standing in front of the counter was Ashley. There was a bag of popped popcorn in one hand and a drink of Dr. Pepper in the other. Ashley smiled when she saw them. "Hey guys, how's Middle Earth?" she said. That really confused them. How did she know? "Your families left a few minutes ago to get something to eat. Last night an elf, although in my opinion she looked more like a fairy, came and told us where you were. What are you doing back so soon?" "I got homesick and they need you to go back to Middle Earth with them," Sara said. "Go to Middle Earth? With you two?" Ashley said getting a horrified look on her face that soon turned to one of excitement. "Are you kidding!? I'd love to go!" Everyone smiled. Emma Kristen, and Ashley hugged Sara goodbye before running into the living room. After waiting for about thirty seconds they found themselves in Middle Earth standing in front of Gandalf. "You must be Ashley. Welcome to Middle Earth," he said. 


End file.
